One More Life
by Spawn Hades
Summary: Spider-Man has died and is once again in Mephisto's clutches. But is there someway for him to escape? Peter is given a second chance at life and intends to use it to save sand protect the world while keeping the world happy. But who will make sure Peter is happy? Well his girls of course. A Spider-Harem story. Read chapter 1 for more details.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N Hi there. Welcome to my new story. This one is of a completely different fan-base than my others. This story will see Peter Parker falling in love with A LOT of women. And they will all love him right back. This is a Spider-Harem story. It will start off as a T but it may become an M in the future. I'll just give you a run down.**

Spidey is dead. But, he is going to be given a second chance. And with that second chance, he is going to become the single most powerful being in the known and unknown Multiverse. (Eventually)

As this is a Spider-Harem story I'm going to give you a run-down of what Marvel women are going to be the Main Harem. There may be more in the future but I'm going to be focussing on a select group of Peter's closest lovers. These lucky ladies will be:

Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Laura Kinney/Talon/X-23, Ava Ayala/White Tiger, Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable, Medusalith Amaquelin/Queen Medusa, Natasha Romanova/Black Widow, Emma Frost/ White Queen and Gamora.

This story will be an Au. A lot of the characters have changed age. For example Peter will be in his mid-twenties in this story, he has been Spider-Man for over ten years and was one of the first "modern-day" heroes around, but nobody respected him, due to his jokes and J.J.J's bullshit and also the fact that he was just a kid probably didn't help either. Almost all of the women in this story are within their 20's, the exceptions being Gamora who will be in her 30's and Laura who will be introduced as 19. Oh also Natasha's parents where spies so they trained her, not the Black Widow program. She was born in modern day, so she isn't like y'no 89. Instead she will be 27.

The world is a combination of Earth 616, Earth 1610 and the Ultimate Spiderman TV show plus just random shit that I will through in there.

So… Shall we begin? Oh yes we shall…

 ** _P.S. I don't own Marvel... At least I'm pretty sure I don't._**

* * *

 ** _"You are dead."_** A dark ominous voice proclaimed from the shadows.

"Well no shit Sherlock." Peter replied.

 _ **"Don't take that tone with me child! Do you not know who I am?! What I am?!"**_ The voice bellowed.

"Yeah. Yeah. You're the demon Mephisto, you like to play with people's souls and torture superheroes to get yourself off. Yada yada yada. Why am I here?" Peter questioned.

 ** _"Because I want to show you something."_** Mephisto stated and then waved his hand revealing Peters' life as Spider-Man.

It shows Uncle Ben being shot, Peter holding his lifeless corpse as he greaves, Uncle Ben's funeral… It shows Peter and Gwen's first kiss, Peter revealing to Gwen that he was Spider-Man, Gwen falling off of the bridge, Peter holding Gwen's body, Gwen's funeral… Peter meeting Mary Jane for the first time, Peter and MJ's first kiss, Peter proposing to MJ, MJ accepting, MJ cheating on Peter with multiple men, Peter catching MJ cheating with two men in their bed, Peter leaving MJ with the two men, both men with broken limbs and internally bleeding…

"You can stop it now I get the point. My life sucks, I really don't need to be reminded of that." Peter complained. But Mephisto was undeterred and kept going.

We see Peter joining S.H.I.E.L.D part-time and being assigned to a team. The team consists of White Tiger, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Johnny Storm. We see him beating all his team with literally both arms tied behind his back. We see Peter knocking out Reed Richards and kissing Sue Storm before jumping out of the window. We see Peter flirting with Jessica Drew while defeating a whole platoon of Hydra soldiers single-handedly. We watch as Peter rescues Black Widow and receives a kiss as a reward before swings away.

We watch the brotherly bond between Peter and Logan as they protect various civilians from various villains and thugs. We also watch as Peter helps train X-23 to become Laura, the normal girl that just wants to be a part of a family. And to become Talon, the hero that would one day, possibly take the mantle of the Wolverine.

We are finally shown Peters' last stand. Peter saved both the world and Silver Sable but couldn't save himself. We watch as Peter falls to his knees and simply looks over the city from a rooftop as he bleeds out and promptly dies.

 _ **"You never let any-one in, that is what cost you your life Peter.** **But!** I can change all of that. I can make the pain go away."_ Mephisto baits him in with fake kindness and affection.

"What's the catch?" Peter promptly replies.

 _ **"Well, all you would need to do is… NO!"**_ We watch as Mephisto is torn in half by a beautiful strawberry blonde woman wearing an entirely red costume.

* * *

"Julia?! What the fuck! Since when could you kill demons? And how are you even here? I'm dead." Peter asks shocked to see the new Madame Web in his personal hell.

"I can't kill demons and you aren't dead but you are dying. You have passed out and your leaking blood like a garden hose but you need to wake up. You're not supposed to die yet. You still have to save the world Pete. And if you die then you're gonna hurt a lot of people. Alot of women have fallen for you Peter and you are about to leave them all alone." Julia explains while slowly making her way to him.

"What do you mean save the world? I just stopped Ock from roasting the Earth. I think that counts and who the hell loves me?" Peter asks confused and exhausted.

"Peter, the web of life is dying. The weaver is slowly dying and before we can find a new one, we need the centre, you to feed the weaver the power needed to continue his task until we can find his successor." Julia paused for a moment before continuing.

"Peter, you become stronger through both Tantric and Chaos energies. To become the most powerful hero ever, you are going to need to create a web of lovers." Julia further riddled him.

* * *

"Wait are you saying that you want me to create a harem? And what the hell are Tantric and Chaos energies? No… Wait I've heard of them before, Tantric energy is when a person becomes stronger through the act of achieving sexual bliss. A-and Chaos energy is built up through… k-killing someone, you want me to kill people?!" Peter shouts the last question, trembling.

"No Peter, I don't WANT you to create a Harem, we NEED you to. The same with killing. I share your moral code Peter but even I know that sometimes you need to pull the trigger and just end the pain and suffering before it becomes too much and something big happens to screw up everything you have spent years trying to perfect." Julia explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Peter mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously.

"Well, are you ready to get back up and fight the good fight Peter?" Julia asks. Her only response was that of a small nod and a shrug.

"Well, wake up Peter." Julia then clicked her fingers and disappeared. Just when Peter's vision slowly fades away into darkness, there is suddenly light. And Peter knows that this is his second chance. And he is going to make sure he makes the best of it.

When Peter awakens, he finds himself back on that same rooftop except all his wounds are gone. Oh. He is also completely naked and covered in what seems to be a webbing cocoon. He only has one thought when he looks at his wrist and watches his stingers appear from his wrists.

' _Oh, man. Not again…'_

* * *

 **A/N Wow, I finally managed to push myself to make this. It only took about 2 weeks but I managed to get this out. I have been wanting to get a Spider-Man story out for a while and this just seemed like the perfect opportunity to do just that. Tell me what you think. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: Widow Intro

**A/N Hello again! I need to say thank you. Like, holy shit. The reception for the first chapter was awesome! But there is one thing I could ask for and that is more reviews. Please feel free to make suggestions, ask questions and give criticism for my story. But I do have some updates:**

More girls have been added to the Harem list. These girls are Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Anya Corizon/Spider Girl, Greer Nelson/Tigra, Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk, Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk and... Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (Ultimate + 616 combo).

I saw that someone asked me in chapter 1 if I would be including Cat and I just didn't know what to do with her because her character has been ruined in mainstream marvel. So, to include her, I just put Ultimate Felicia in 616 Felicia's body. Essentially this will be a slightly younger Felicia who isn't psychotic nor is she a whore.

Anya will be 18 when she is first introduced into the story, so she is much older than she would be in 616 as she is 16 when Peter is in his late 20's. Although my Peter is still in his late 20's. Now, on to the good stuff.

 ** _P.S. I don't own Marvel... At least I'm pretty sure I don't._**

* * *

It has been a week since Peter woke up in the cocoon, and to say Peter has changed would be an understatement.

For instance, where Peter had a barely-there six-pack before, he now has a well-defined eight-pack. His spider-sense has gone into overdrive, by this he means that the previous day Peter managed to predict a thugs' attack before the guy even swung his fist.

Another huge improvement is his spider-strength and speed. Peter can now run about 5x his previous max speed. Also, where he used to struggle to lift 50 tons, he can now easily lift 500 and the only reason Peter didn't go any further was because he accidentally broke the machine used to test his strength.

But the biggest changes included his newly-returned stingers that now have optional poisonous tips (So far Peter has been able to make the stingers produce sedatives, adrenaline and painkiller-like concoctions with them.), his newly formed perfect memory (Peter can now remember everything that he has seen in his 27+ years of existence. From the second he first opened his eyes to right now.

He can also recall any memory he wishes in intricate detail. Oh, and the biggest thing of all… Pheromones. Yes, that is right. Peter can now release pheromones just like his "work wife". Except his are much more direct and precise. Peter can use these as a lie detector. Essentially, no-one could ever possibly betray him without him knowing about it.

Right now, though, Peter is just basking in still being alive. And what better way than to break into the Avengers toward and steal back some blueprints that were made for Peters' new company "Parker Industries". These plans where stolen by the "International Iron Man" himself. And that would normally piss Peter off but he is kind of secretly happy that the plans where stolen, because now he has a reason to break into the Avengers tower.

"Allyoop!" Peter shouts as he lets go of his last strand of webbing and jumping to the tower. With a thud, he lands on the side and decides to test his new speed by timing himself running up the remaining 78 floors. With that he breaks off in a sprint, pushing himself as far as he can go.

When Peter reaches his designation, he checks his HUD and sees the digits _"6.39 seconds"._

"Awesome! New record!" Peter mentally cheers as he slips through the open window. When Peter looked into the room he noticed that it was clearly the main living area. Peter also noticed the severe lack of Avengers.

"Huh, wonder where the Earth's mightiest heroes are now? Probably off saving the world…" Peter decided to not dwell on it and quickly made his way to the lab and retreating his plans.

As Peter stashes the last of his plans into a small compartment in his belt he turns and makes his way to the door. "Huh, today has been a great day. I guess god has finally decided t cut me some slack for once."

But of course, Peter spoke too soon as when he opened the door to the lab he was greeted with the current roster of the Avengers in battle stances towards him.

"Aaahhh shit, damn Parker luck." Peter mumbled to himself before looking up at the heroes surrounding him. "Heyy… somebody called the cable guy?" Peter awkwardly quips knowing this wasn't going to end well for him.

* * *

"Spider-Man. May I ask why you have broken into private property?" Tony Stark asks, taking a sip of his martini. Turns out Tony didn't really see him as a threat so didn't bother suiting up. _I'll show you Stark…_

Peters thoughts where cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Peter turned to see Steve Rogers looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, why don't you ask Stark that?" Peter replies snidely pointing at the Iron Avenger with a glare.

"Tony?" Steve asks, diverting his attention from Spider-Man for a second to look at his co-leader.

"I honestly have no clue what he is talking about Cap." Tony simply replies before finishing his drink. Steve then turns back to the Webhead.

"What I am talking about is that Mr Stark stole very valuable documents from my client and I came here to retrieve them." Spidey declared, crossing his arms across his chest, staring into Cap's eyes to prove he was telling the truth. What Peter didn't see was the blush forming on many of the female Avengers' faces as they stared at Peters newly defined muscles with lust.

"And who the hell is this client of yours?" Tony asks after finishing ANOTHER martini.

"Peter Parker." Spider-Man replied.

"Oh… Those plans…" Tony unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment of being caught with his metaphorical pants down.

"What is he talking about Tony" Steve pressed.

"Well… I kinda… maybe… stole some plans for some next-gen technology." Tony then lowered his head in shame.

"Don't let it keep you awake at night Stark." A distant voice said. Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the voice, only to find Spidey hanging out of the window.

"What? How did you move so fast?" Natasha Romanova aka Black Widow asked, her natural Russian accent showing as she stared in disbelief.

"It's a long story. But hey! I actually have something for you Nat. A mutual friend says hello." Peter says this walking back up to Widow and handing her an envelope. Peter then walks back up to the window, climbing up the ledge. He begins to turn away but stops to ask, "Hey Nat?"

"Yes Spider?" Widow replies.

"You should let your Russian accent flourish more, it's super sexy." He then winks at her and jumps out of the window, leaving a blushing Natasha and a confused team of Avengers.

* * *

"Ummm… Nat? Did you just flirt with Spider-Man?" Hawkeye asks.

"Yes, I did why? Did you believe that just because I appear cold to everyone around me that I didn't have needs?" Natasha asks with a raised eyebrow turning to Clint.

"Well… Kinda... I mean I love you Nat, I do. You are like the little sister I never had but pretty much the entire team thought that you where Asexual and 80% of us think that you're a... y'no…" Clint trails off, clearly finding the conversation awkward.

"A virgin? Well you would be right in that regard. My parents taught me that if you sleep with your mark, then you have failed as a spy and that sex should only be used as a way to express love. I have not found a man to love yet so I have not given my body away. But I am definitely not Asexual, I am 100% Heterosexual." Natasha responds without a blink of an eye.

"Umm… Tasha? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You could easily find a man to love you with your killer supermodel looks alone." Tony butts in.

"I wouldn't mind giving you some lovin'." He adds, trying to sound smooth, even though he is clearly drunk.

"Then it would not be love, would it? If a man only wants me for my body then he can go join the rest of the filthy pigs who have tried to make their ways into my bed." With that, Widow turned and walked away to her room, playing with the letter in her hands.

"Alright pay up" Steve declares, to which everyone else in the room groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile…

As Natasha sat down on her bed, she carefully opened the letter and pulled the contents out to reveal an elegant message.

 _Natasha,_

 _I would like to ask you to dinner,_

 _Not merely as friends, but as lovers. I have many things to tell you._

 _I have made some discoveries that will greatly affect my future and hopefully… yours as well._

 _So, I shall be awaiting your answer._

 _(P.S. I also wanted to say that I love you, do you feel the same way? I hope so. Cause this would be really embarrassing if you don't. Oh well. What's done is done.)_

 _Your' not-so-secret admirer,_

 _Peter Parker._

"Da, beloved, I do." She then wiped a tear from her grinning face. "And I know exactly how to show you."

* * *

 **A/N Whelp. There was the second official chapter. It was mainly a set-up chapter so I apologise if it wasn't up to you guys' standards but the first few chapters are going to be introducing the various lovers that Peter is going to obtain. Remember to review. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3: Widow Date

**A/N Greetings Earthlings. This is another chapter of One More Life, my first Spider-Man fan-fiction and I must say, the response to this story has been phenomenal. Never-the-less, onward to OML, chapter 3.**

* * *

Peter Parker was sweating, panting and all around freaking out. He was nervous. He had asked one of his best friends (who happened to be one of the most dangerous assassins in the world) out on a date and he had no clue what he was going to do. _What if she doesn't show up?_ No, Natasha would at least let him know beforehand if she was not going to show. Suddenly the restaurant's front door opened and Peter's jaw dropped.

There standing at the entrance was the 5'7", red headed assassin with supermodel good-looks, Natasha Romanova. But what really caught Peter was what she was wearing. She was wearing a black, glittering dress with red spider-web designs down the side of the front.

When Peter looked up, away from that amazing body albeit reluctantly, he caught sight of her crystal, ocean blue eyes that only seemed to accentuate her beauty. When Natasha noticed Peter, she quickly made her way over to him.

As she reached the table, Peter jumped to his feet and walked round to the opposite end of the table and pulled her chair out for her. "Ah, ever the gentleman Peter." Natasha beamed up at him as he sat back down in his own seat.

They engaged in small talk for a few minutes, catching up as the last time they spent any social time together was years ago. After the waiter took their orders, Natasha decided to take the dive.

"So, beloved. What is it that you wanted to tell me? And what does it have to do with our future?" Natasha raised a single curious eyebrow as she said the last part.

"Well, remember the whole fiasco with Doc Ock and the Sinister Six trying to speed up global warming?" She nodded. "Well, after escaping Ock's base, I swung to one of the highest skyscrapers and accepted my faith. I died." Peter finished.

* * *

Natasha gasped then frantically, yet subtly, began looking his body up and down. "How are you alive then? And when did you hit the gym? You are looking much more buff than usual." Natasha asked, a small blush spreading to her cheeks.

"Well, one moment I was watching all of the crap that has happened to me throughout my life with Mephisto, and the next thing I know Julia Carpenter is slicing the demon in half and telling me that I need to form a Harem to save the world." Peter deadpanned.

Natasha's eyes widened. "Wait, you're serious, aren't you?" He nodded. "Wow… I need you to explain. Please." She half-asked/half-demanded.

"Well apparently, because I'm the centre of the Web of Life, I feed on Tantric and Chaos energy. I get Tantric energy from sex and Chaos from killing people. When I absorb these energies, my powers increase. Like I get stronger, faster, my sixth sense becomes more accurate and it's range increases. So, I need to ask you something. Will you be with me? Because I love you and this little Harem is only going to be made-up of the woman who I love and they love me." Peter begged.

"Da, of course beloved. I love you. And if the only way I can be with you is if I need to share you with other women then so be it." With that, Natasha stood from her chair, walked around the table, and plopped herself in Peters' lap. She began to lower her head, her lips millimeters away from his. She stopped just so she could say "I love you Peter." Before smashing her lips against his in a heated kiss.

After a while they separated, leaning their foreheads against the others for leverage. Natasha eventually got back up, pulling Peter with her.

* * *

"Let's go for a walk, shall we? I'm in the mood for a romantic walk under the stars, da?" Natasha asked, not really paying attention to his answer as she dragged him out the door before slowing down and slipping her arm through his. Eventually they began walking in a comfortable pace.

"So, beloved, are there any other women who you are deeply in love with? Natasha half-teased/half-asked.

Peter's face blue up red, Natasha giggled at this. "It is ok Piotr, it will not offend me if you tell me you love another woman, after all we are forming a harem are we not?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there are a few women who I may or may not love in a romantic way. And one may or may not be my best friend. But I'm not sure if she feels the same way." Peter stated with a hint of sadness.

Natasha's eyebrows flew up to above her hair line "Carol? Carol Danvers?" Peter nodded.

"As in, Ms Marvel? That best friend?" Peter once again nodded. Natasha burst out laughing, hunched over and began heaving for air.

When she corrected herself, Peter asked "What, do tell, is so funny that caused you to visibly tremor?" He smirked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Carol, my love, has been in love with you since the moment she laid her eyes on you. I am 100% certain she will return your affections in full force." Natasha paused for a second.

"Wait a minute was it not Carol whose arms you ran into after the bitch broke your heart?" Natasha asked, confused.

Peter began rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, but that was different." He started shifting from one foot to another.

"Peter how can you say that?" Natasha asked.

"Well I figured that she was just giving me a warm body to release all of my tension into. I was honestly so messed up that I can't remember much of that night. Actually, the only thing I can remember, is waking up with a naked Carol wrapped around me, getting up, slipping my costume on and jumping out of the window, ashamed of using someone like that. Especially Carol." Peter lowered his head in shame.

"Peter, how could you not see how special that night was for her? She gave you her virginity that night and she hasn't been with a man since. That girl is 100% devoted to you. Hell, you where her first kiss." Natasha stated.

"What!? Bull. There is no way. Even if that were true, why in the hell hasn't she moved on from me? I was fucking engaged. You would think she would try to move on then."

"She made a promise to herself that she would only move on after your wedding day. And Peter, if there is any woman on this planet who could possibly love you more than I do, it is Carol Danvers." Natasha stated with a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Wow. I never knew." Peter didn't bother to ask Natasha how she knew all of this because Peter knows that Carol tells Natasha almost everything. The girls became instant best friends in the CIA, along with another of Peters' childhood best friends Jessica Drew. The three were (and still are) inseparable.

"Heh, I wonder if Jess has feelings for me as well." Peter half-joked.

"I'm pretty sure she does but has kept quiet about them because of Carol's clear infatuation with you." Natasha replied. Peter just nodded along with her.

* * *

They continued to make small talk while walking to Peter's apartment. 20 minutes later they were sitting in Peters' living room, sharing a bottle of red wine between them.

"Ok, I want you to tell me. There are no limits here, if every single woman in the world was single and willing, who would you choose to add to your harem?" Natasha asked with an eyebrow.

"Well, if I could have any woman in the world… man this is difficult. I'll just list them off." Just before Peter could start though, Natasha added in "And why."

"Ok… Carol because, obvious reasons. Jess because I really, very much so like her. Susan Storm because she is hot as fuck, and cause she is really, really nice to me whenever I pop around the bastard building." He slurred, the wine taking a toll on him. Natasha giggled.

Peter shook his head before continuing. "Ava Ayala, the White Tiger, cause' she is the hottest Latino I have ever met, and also cause' she is like really smart and stuff. She also helped me out like, a lots when I was wiff' Shmields." Peter got a goofy look on his face but once again shook his head and continued.

"I've always really like Silver Sable. And did you know that she has really nice tastin' lips? Yeah they like, taste like cherry but all sweet an' stuff. An' real juicy. And the way her silver lipshtick makes her grey eys pop is jusht awesome. And her hair is always really pretty. I'm really happy I killed Rhino to save her y'no?" Peter started to doze off until his head smashed against the table and he bolted back up into a sitting position. Natasha fell back laughing.

"Do you wans' me too finish or nat?" Peter drunkenly asked. Natasha calmed down and nodded to him.

"Ok hen, back to my list. I think Wanda is a really nice gril yno? Like Scarlet Wish? Or is it Witch? Ehh, don't matter, I like Wanda. She can like, relate to me y'no? After the whole house of M shit, she gotten a lot of people sayin' mean shit to her. Kinda like me with everyon believin' Jameson about me being a frickin'… menash… menace. But yeah, and she looks really sexy in her costume. Red is definetly her colour. I mean we have matchin colours! Why aren't we datin' already? Y'no?" Peter asked but then quickly continued, not giving Natasha a chance to reply so she simply chuckled and listened to him.

"Did you know that Tigra's a virgin? I mean like who wouldn't want to bang that? I think it's the tail but I don' care. It's pretty fuckin' hot in may opinyen. She would be a awesome sex kitten yno? And shes like, really scary and shit when shes mean. If she was with me, I would NOT wanna be doc ock or Stormin' Normin'." Peter shook his head, tryin not to think about what Greer would do to his enemies.

"Hey! Do you remember Spider-Gil? I went on a date with her onesh. It was acshully a really good date an I kissed her. It was a nice little pecks syou know? And apparently it was her first kiss. I was like whaaaaaat? Y'no? A hot nineteen year-old with a sexy Hisspanish accent and she hasn't ever kishd someone? Itsh like, a crime or somtin'. Its gotta be. Anyway. Yeah I'm like so tired ah can't shink of anyones else so I'm like, gonna go to bed. D'ye wanna come with? But no shex for you tonight. I wash gonna shcrew yer brainsh out but wanna make shur our first times special yno? Like really special. Like, cause Ah lu _-hic-_ v you n' stuff." With that Peter walked into his bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers waiting for Natasha to do the same.

* * *

He drunkenly watched as she walked into the room, gently closing the door behind her. She slowly (and sexily) took the zipper at the back of her dress and dragged it down her spine before peeling the $10,000 piece of silk off her and laying it over a chair, leaving her in her red underwear.

Peter opened the covers for her and she gently slipped in and snuggled against her lover. Peter wrapped an arm around her before whispering into her ear. "Luv… You." He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Da beloved, I love you too. More than you will ever know." With that, she wrapped herself around Peter and for the first time in a decade, slept peacefully throughout the night.

* * *

 **A/N Sup? There's chapter 3. It's my longest chapter so far so I hope it keeps you satisfied until whenever I decide to plop my ass down and write another chapter. What did you think of this chapter? Tell me in the comments and before anyone says. I don't give a shit about canon. I'm gonna do events that happen years in the future that cover years and fit it into like a week and stuff like WWHulk which was like ten years ago? Yeah it's gonna happen AFTER Parker Industries is a thing cause It'll make stuff much more interesting, I hope.**

 **But if you have any suggestions for future characters or Marvel comic events that you want to see Peter deal with like when the Phoenix returned and Peter had to train Hope to become the ultimate Phoenix host? That is gonna happen except with a twist. So, please favourite, follow and review.**

 **Aaannnd... Adios.**


	4. Chapter 4: Carol IntroDate

**A/N Hi. I am back with another chapter of One More Life, and boy do I have plans for this. WWH, Avengers vs X-Men, I'm just so hyped. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks to all of the followers and people who have favourited the story, it has been sensational.**

 **Remember to leave suggestions and give me your thoughts in the reviews. And don't be afraid to criticize me because I know my grammar isn't perfect and it probably won't ever be. So, I try to make up for it through the story and plot. Anyways, here is chapter 4.**

* * *

The first thing Peter did when he woke up was mutter "I hate you Natasha." She laughed at this before leaning towards him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"I love you too beloved. Now, I take it you remember everything from last night?" She queried.

"Yep. Every. Single. Thing. And I hate you for taking advantage of my drunken state to find out which girls I want to sleep with." He said, getting out of bed while slipping on a pair of joggy bottoms.

"No, not every girl you want to sleep with. I have no doubt there are a lot more girls in that list. Just the ones that you care for deeply. If not love. But I have no doubt that you will fall for each of them when they join me in pleasing you. Forever." She said with passion before giving him an equally as passionate kiss before standing up and slipping on one of his t-shirts and making her way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"So, beloved, what are your plans for today? I only really need to check in with Avengers tower." Natasha asked.

"Well, I'm thinking about asking Carol out. Then I will have to go out on patrol before heading to Horizon Labs and finalise the deal with Max handing over the rights to the company. I'll also have to finalise the name change. I'm actually really excited to see my name on the building." Peter exclaimed before running back into his room to retrieve his laptop.

He walked back in and showed Natasha the company logo. It was a red PI with a circle around it.

"That is actually great. Did you design it yourself?" He nodded. "Good work." She quickly kissed him before turning back to empty the omelettes onto two plates.

They walked to the table and sat on opposite sides. They both quickly devoured the omelettes before Peter took both plates back into the kitchen and washed them.

"So, I wanted to ask, what where the plans that Stark stole?" Natasha asked while she started to put her spare costume on that was in Peters' spare closet.

"Oh, that? It's actually… really cool. Basically, it's a wristband that connects and responds to your neural networks to create a costume. Basically. I can just slip it on, think of my costume and presto, I'm Spider-Man." Peter demonstrated by slipping his mask on and striking a pose.

Natasha laughed before commenting "That was exceptionally corny."

"Why thank you, I've been working on my delivery but I think it still needs work." He slumped back into a relaxed pose before attaching his web-shooters to wrists and slipping his gloves on over them.

"Did you not say that you now have organic webbing?" Natasha asked, confused as to why he is still using the machines.

"Yeah but their range isn't quite as good and they put a real strain on me physically. I also can't retract the webbing with them. It's painful enough shooting the stuff out of my wrists, can you imagine pulling it back inside me? Eww." He visibly shivered at the thought.

"Ah." She nods, imagining the feeling of sucking steel-like strands of goo into her wrists, shivering slightly.

"Yeah, well, are you ready to go?" He asked opening his window and stepping out onto the balcony. He watched as she gracefully climbed through before shutting and locking it behind her.

"Da, do you mind dropping me off at Avengers tower?" Natasha asked as she stretched to wrap both of her arms around his neck from behind.

"Na, I need to see Carol anyway, remember?" He then waited for her to hop up and wrap her legs around his waist before leaning forwards and falling from the roof in an Assassin's Creed-like style.

Just before they became street gunk, he shot a web and swung past a shocked civilian. As they made their way across the city skyline, Natasha revelled in the beauty of it all. She could feel the wind across her face and blowing through her hair. This is much better than flying, she thought.

* * *

A few minutes later, Peter dramatically flipped onto the helipad on the balcony on the top floor of the Avengers tower. Peter could never get enough of it all. The amount of firepower in one building was astonishing.

"Well, this has been the Spidey express, I hope you enjoyed your flight and this is your Captain, signing out." Natasha giggled as she lowered herself off Peters' back.

"Well, lead the way my beautiful companion. I don't think I would be very welcome here if I suddenly walked through the door. Especially after last time." He grinned under his mask.

"Of course. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" She then walked over to the door and spoke into the microphone. "Black Widow."

There was buzzing sound before the door opened to reveal the Avengers' butler Jarvis.

"Good morning Miss Romanoff. What brings you by so early-Oh! Mister Spider-Man sir, you must forgive me, I didn't see you there. Although I don't understand how that could be considering your height." Jarvis commented.

Suddenly two machine guns appeared from the floor, both mounting laser sights directly at the Spider-Symbol on his chest.

"Emmm… What's up with the hostility Jeeves?" Peter nervously chuckled.

"Sorry sir, but the machine has stated that you are not the real Spider-Man." Jarvis stated.

"What?! I'm sure I'm me. What could possibly lead your dumb AI to think I'm not?" Peter asked.

"Well sir, our files state that you are 5'10 whereas right now you are standing at 6'2. This is very odd indeed." Jarvis queried, confused by their predicament.

"Oh, well you see… The thing is I kinda went through this weird power up thingy where I've gotten stronger, faster, a bunch of new abilities and apparently taller. Honestly, I haven't even noticed. My current height just seems natural to me. Oh man… This is going to take some explaining." Peter slouched in defeat, shaking his head.

* * *

Carol Danvers woke up feeling refreshed. She had been on patrol the previous night, deciding to take Peter's advice about helping the little guy. And she had to admit that it felt good to stop bank robbers and gang-bangers. There was just a rush in knowing that she helped someone personally.

She had gotten up immediately and changed into her Ms Marvel uniform using her powers. She was now walking through the halls of Avengers tower, looking for one of her best friends, Natasha. She had received an alert that Nat had arrived.

When Carol turned the corner, she was shocked to see Spider-Man standing with Nat, but it wasn't the fact that he was there that shocked her, it was how tall he had grown and also how ripped he looks now. _The girls weren't kidding when they said he was bigger than Cap now._

"Umm… Hey guys." She greeted with a small, awkward wave.

"Hey! Carol! I was just about to come get you actually." Peter replied. Natasha just nodded and quietly said "Carol."

"Really Spidey? What's up?" Carol asked.

Peter started shuffling from side to side. "Umm… Can I speak to you in private? It's kinda personal and I really don't want to look like an idiot in front of everyone." Peter mumbled.

"Sure, let's go to my room. Hey Nat, we'll catch up later okay?" She waited for Natasha to nod before turning around and making her way back the way she came, Peter following close behind.

When they arrived, they both sat down on Carol's bed and Peter started.

"Okay well, you see… Umm… We've been best friends for a long time, right?" Peter asked.

She nodded and replied "Yeah. For as long as I can remember."

"Well I'm really hoping I'm not wrong in saying that there is something there beyond friendship? Y'no… Love?" He half asked. Carol gasped.

"What I'm saying is that I love you and I have for a long time and I would have acted up on this a long time ago but I just wasn't sure y'no? And then after that night… I didn't want it to look like you were a rebound y'no? So, what I'm asking is if you'll go out with me?"

Carol smiled and placed her hands on either side of his face. She then raised his mask off his face so that she could look into his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to say those three words to me?" He shook his head.

"Well it's been a long time coming." She then brought him into a passionate kiss.

After they separated, their foreheads where still connected. "I love you Peter Parker. Always have."

When Peter opened his eyes, he saw that she was crying. He wiped her eyes and decided to lighten the mood. "Would it be wrong if I asked you to let go of my crotch?" Carol quickly opened her eyes in shock and looked down. She saw that Peter was actually the one who was gripping her crotch.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you? Perv." She pushed him away with a laugh.

"Oh, if that's how you're going to play it, maybe I'll ask Jess if she wants to go to the Star Wars premier with me." Peter then got up and pretended to leave only to turn back around when he heard one of the loudest squeals ever. He saw that Carol was jumping up and down with tears in her eyes, clapping her hands.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated as jumped onto him and smothered his face with kisses. Peter just wrapped his arms around her and chuckled.

"Yeah, you better thank me. Do you have any idea how much those tickets cost? And for a movie that I don't even want to go see? Man, the things I do for love." He chuckled again before letting Carol down.

"Well, I will definitely reward you afterwards. You have no idea how excited I am. I mean this is like my first date ever. And I'm going to see the new Star Wars in it? This is gonna be the best date ever. You are the best boyfriend ever. I mean you are my boyfriend, right? Cause, you know, we just proclaimed our undying love for each other so we are boyfriend/girlfriend now, right?" Carol continued to ramble until Peter silenced her with a kiss.

"Yes, I am your boyfriend now and can I just say, you are extremely cute when you ramble like that. I mean I thought I was supposed to be the nervous, clumsy one in this relationship?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up, you big goof." Carol teased while pushing his face away.

"Now, I need you to stay calm because you may hate me and dump me before I can even take you on the first date after I tell you this." Peter warned.

"Peter, there absolutely nothing on this Earth that – Peter gave her a look – Okay shutting up now." They both sat down on the edge of Carol's bed before Peter began.

"So, I kinda have a Harem. Or will at least. Now, wait a second let me explain before you send me flying through to the other end of the galaxy, please? Okay so anyway, as I was saying, I have started a Harem but! There is good reason for this.

The first being that I have feelings for a lot of women and it has been brought to my attention that there are quite a lot of women with feelings for me. But the main reason is due to my connection to the Web of Life, I possess these things called Tantric and Chaos energies. They basically fuel my powers and slowly but surely increase my powers.

Now what are these energies you may ask, well, basically, Tantric energy is fueled from sex and Chaos from murder. So, if I were to massacre two hundred people I would get a major permanent power boost, but I'm not gonna do that so I need to rely more on Tantric energy which gives me a little less of a boost but with a continuous cycle of sex and love then I should be good.

But the reason for the Harem is due to there being a connection and love between me and the women that would be in this Harem. You see I could just live off of one-night stands for the rest of my life but that would only give my powers a boost of… let's say 1.5%. But if it were with woman that I love and she loves me, then the boost would be say… 10%? Do you know what I'm saying? Okay, any questions?" Peter finished.

"Yes, just two, firstly, who else is already on board with this and who else do you plan to ask to be with you?" Carol asked, genuinely intrigued.

* * *

"Well, to answer the first question, just Natasha. As for the second? Well… Jess, Wanda, Ava Ayala, Silver Sable, Spider-Girl, Tigra… And that's all of the women who are currently single that I can think of at the moment." Peter looked at her waiting for a reply.

"Well… Okay but how do you exactly know these women because you would have to obviously care about them a great deal to ask something like this of them." Carol pried the man for information about his super hero life. She always finds Peter stories to be interesting, regardless of how ridiculous some of them are.

"Well, Jess is an obvious one. I helped Wanda out after the whole House of M thing, with her being treated like an outcast, I could relate, you know? So, I gave her a shoulder to cry on and was just there for her. We kinda dated for a while but I just figured that I was taking advantage of her so I broke it off before it got too serious.

Ava Ayala is a tough one. We've known each other for years. She was part of the team I lead back in my S.H.I.E.L.D recruit days. We dated but due to my falling out with S.H.I.E.L.D we split. I never mustered up the courage to after her and by the time that we reunited I was with MJ you know?

Anyway, next… Silver, wow. Ummm… I guess I've known her since she was hired to kill someone and I stopped her? Since then it was mainly basic flirting and she kissed me once as a thank you for stopping a bomb from going off during a Symkarian parade in New York. I also saved her life by killing Rhino during Ock's last scheme to speed up global warming.

Ummm… Spider-Girl, or Anya, is my Protégé and I've been training her and helping her out for a good five years now. I saved her life when she was fourteen and inspired her to use her powers to help people. We went on a date a couple months ago to celebrate her nineteenth. She is a sweet girl and I had a lot of fun with her. We didn't go on a second date mainly due to me being a vigilante in the Avengers eyes and the whole "both of us being super heroes thing", constantly fighting villains and stopping crimes.

And Tigra, well, I helped her learn how to control her powers and keep her animal instincts at bay. And for my troubles I was rewarded with a heated kiss and her number. I've helped her deal with a bunch of shit since then and I've gotten the same reward every time." He finished with a proud smile before Carol playfully smacked the top of his head.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to share you. And tell me if you see any other women that pick your fancy. I want to judge whether or not I think their worthy enough to get some of that Parker lovin'. And I'm pretty sure Natasha and Jess will want to be kept in the loop as well."

"Yeah I'm sure I can do that. Now, how about that movie?" He stood up and offered her his arm.

Carol stoop up beside him and wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder before they walked off.

* * *

4 hours and one movie later and Peter was having a great time with Carol. Both having changed into civilian clothes for their date hours earlier. They were now making their way into Peters' apartment.

"I still can't believe they just killed Han like that! And by his own son no less! It's so not fair." Carol said, grumpily.

"Well, apart from that, did you at least enjoy the movie? Han dying and all?" Peter asked, silently praying that he hadn't wasted $50 on premium tickets.

"Yeah. It was great. Thank you so much for tonight, I still can't believe we are finally doing this." Carol sighed dreamily as plopped herself down onto the couch.

"Heh. I wonder what your team would think if they found out about this." Peter remarked, off-handedly.

"Well, I think Tony would be pissed, Cap would probably cheer us on, Jess would be jealous, Natasha already knows and is fine with it, Clint would probably make some snide remark and walk away with a few fractured ribs, Logan would make some sort of joke but would be happy for us really and Sam would probably not care. Oh, and Thor would probably try to throw a feast in your honour for taming me." Carol joked.

"Yep, sounds about right." Peter nodded before getting up and gesturing for Carol to take his hand. She merely raised an eyebrow before taking his hand and letting him pull her up.

"I'm pretty tired and I'm sure you are too so let's head to bed yeah?" He explained.

"Sure, I'm good for bed. But I don't plan on sleeping for at least a good 4 hours." She then suggestively winked at him before sauntering into his bedroom, dragging him along with her.

"Oh boy."

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This one took me a little while to write. I just kind of blanked half-way through it I couldn't think of anything to write so I read some other stories and got my inspiration back. Hope you enjoy the story. Adios.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunting with the Kravinoffs

**A/N Wow, it's been a while, heh. Nearly a year now since I last updated this. I am truly sorry for that, and I'm trying to get back into writing now, so expect some updates. At least until it gets to my study periods for my exams, then the updates may possibly be way more infrequent. But for now, let there be love.**

 **Time to reply to A LOT of reviews.**

* * *

 **chimera629: His first reason isn't all that special or abnormal, it's just most are made things pick.  
Why not just say his mystical powers are fueled by life and death, since sex is used to create life and death is better than saying Chaos to me. Since Chaos just makes me think of the opposite of order, as-in random things happening.  
I don't see how he could relate to Wanda since she did almost drive her species extinct after taking away the better life that she gave them.  
I don't see how he helped Tigra with her instincts when he doesn't have spider instincts to deal with. One of the other feral powered people would have been better like Wolverine, Beast, or Black Panther, hell they even have the same power set.  
Man they're accepting this harem thing way too easily to be straight modern women.**

Let's see. No clue what you're talking about with that first sentence, sorry. As for his magical powers? The Chaos and Tantric thing is canon bro. Plus it just sounds cooler. And are you trying to tell me that murdering tons of people isn't chaotic? Come on man. In my universe here, Peter has always had the ability to transform into the Man-Spider. And at first it was very much like the hulk, except a lot more murder crazed and cannibalistic, think Ultimate Hulk and Feral Wolverine mixed together, except a giant spider/human hybrid thing. It's a fanfiction based on a fictional comic book world. Of course it ain't gonna make sense that so many women would just accept being part of a harem. But meh, that's just how it's gonna be.

 **draco122: Great job.**

Why thank you.

 **cabrera1234: Who will be the next woman that Peter will talk to?**

Well, y'all are about to find out.

 **Adtr509(Guest) : Liking the story so far. If you can, add Jean Grey(White Phoenix of the Crown specifically) because think about it: the Center of the Web of Life and Destiny meets the Avatar of Life and Rebirth. A powerhouse couple. Not enough fanfics between those two.**

Well you, my good sir, are in luck. Cause ol' Jeanie shall be returning to life, and because it's an Au, she's gonna get back together with the man she was both in love with, and in a relationship with at the time of her death, good ol' Peter Parker. And I agree. We need more Spidey/Jean fanfics people! Make it happen!

 **Spiderfan92: Sweet story, I found this a while ago, but didn't read it, because of some other stories I was reading, but I saved it for later, and guess what?, I really like it, Carol and Peter are really a match made in heaven, they are like two outsiders that find comfort in each other.  
Felica Hardy, deserves a second chance, I like the idea of 616 body, with the Ultimates personality, but the perfect Felicia is the animated 90's show, she loved both Peter and Spiderman, and didn't want to unmask him, that was his choice to do so.  
I would suggest Kitty Pryde (Ultimate version), she loves Peter and Spiderman, and they deserve more love than the Ultimate comics did with them, I fell in love with that pairing, but the Way they ended it (arrrrrrrrg), don't get me wrong I love the MJ of that Universe, buuuut she became a bit bitch-ish for my taste, but she redeemed herself later.  
Finally I would suggest Silk, I never hated this character, infact I honestly liked her and Peters escapades, in the Amazing Spiderman comic series, and just their chemistry, was refreshing or maybe Anna Marie/Maria, she started off like this character that was just there and then her character developed and I like her now and her and Peters relationship, from Ock's time to now, sorry for rambling, anyway awesome story.**

Damn, ain't a big ol' review. I love it. Let's begin, shall we? First of all, I am super glad you read this.

Second, totally agree with Peter/Carol, they are perfect for each other, and I'm super pissed they never got together in the comics, not even an alternate universe!

I too liked the 90's show's Felicia, and was saddened when she left Peter for Smythe, just when it was getting interesting too!

Silk will most likely not make an appearance in this story, sorry. But be sure to look out for her in one of my other stories. As well as Anna Maria, though I doubt she'll be a love interest, but she will be a fun friend for Peter.

 **Arrexu: I'm whooping in joy. We need more Spider-Cat stories! Please read mine when I publish it lolz.**

Gotta love a good ol' whoop. Spider-Cat is a dope ship when done right, I'll be sure to check your story out.

 **Spideyfam(Guest): UPDATE MAN!**

OKAY MAN!

 **Skywarp460: C'mon man, update this thing.**

I have came, I am on, it is updated.

 **Well, wasn't that fun. Onwards! To our freedom!**

* * *

 _ **BtDubs, I don't own shit, literally.**_

* * *

Of course, as soon as life looked good for Peter, Parker Luck had to step in and mess it all up. Which is probably why he is currently fighting off hordes of mole people while the Fantastic Four try and deal with Mole Man himself.

" _I mean come ON! I was just about to have sex with CAROL DANVERS! MS MARVEL! But NO! Parker Luck just had to kick my ass. Now Carol's off to space to help out that ass-hole Quill and the Guardians while I'm stuck watching the 'real heroes' take on a three-foot, buck toothed freak. Yay!"_ Peter thought to himself as he punched and kicked hundreds of the little freaks away from a device that Reed Richards was working on to take down Mole Man, again.

"Hey Reed, you do know it would be so much easier if we just knocked the little guy out and used his tech to tell the gremlins to go back where they came from." Peter said, finally having enough.

"Well, Spider-Man, I realise that you have never fought Mole Man before, so you may not understand that it's actually much more complicated than that." Mr Fantastic replied without even turning away from his device to look at Peter.

"Sure, what ever you say, but while you do whatever it is you're doing with your do-hickey, just know that we won already." Peter replied nonchalantly.

"Wait what? That's impossible, I haven't even…" As Reed turned around he saw Peter standing on top of the large pile of dirt that Mole Man dug up, with the dwarf villain struggling under one of the arachnid's feet. Spidey was also pointing Mole Man's staff at the giant hole as all of the Mole-People crawled back down it without a fuss.

Meanwhile, Susan Storm, Reed's Fiancée, was tending to her little brother Johnny, who had gotten one of his arms broken by one of the minions trying to protect Reed.

"Hey, stretch, why ain't ma pal webs in the ff? He just saved the day pretty easy. Seams like we could use someone as smart as him." Ben Grimm, The Thing, commented absently.

"Well that's preposterous Ben, I'm the smartest man in the universe. And while Spider-Man is quite smart, I'm sure, he nearly cost us our lives by abandoning me to take down Mole-Man by himself, which was a very reckless move." Reed sounded shocked by Ben's comment on needing someone smart.

"Uh Reed, I once took on a team of 12 Class-A villains solo, Mole-Man's barely a Class-C. If it takes all four of you, then clearly there's something wrong here. But it doesn't matter man, you're smart you don't need a 'menace' or 'masked terrorist' ruining your rep as the best team in the world." Peter sounded genuinely hurt as he turned and leapt, swinging away and disappearing into the streets of Manhattan.

"That was horrible Reed! How could you say that to our friend! Peter just saved our lives and you ridicule him for it!" Sue scolded her Fiancé before helping her brother into the Fantasticar and flying back to the Baxter Building, leaving Reed and Ben to clean up their mess.

"Dang stretcho, ya messed up big time there. What did webs do to ya that got yer panties all up in a twist?" Ben asked before walking away to help clear up some rubble and debris from the battle scene. Leaving Reed to think to himself.

* * *

As Peter was swinging back through New York, he came across the Central Park Zoo, and heard a lot of screaming, deciding to see what the fuss was about, he swung through the trees before perching in one to look at the commotion.

Kraven was back at it again, except this time his intended target was Tigra, who appeared to be struggling as he held her on a leash with an electronic collar wrapped around her neck.

"Down beast, give up. You will now do Kraven's bidding. First, I will have you end that miserable Spider's life. And then, you will become my broodmare, and will breed me new hunters to continue my legacy and hunt the greatest of prey." Kaven taunted Greer as she slowly grew fearful of the Russians threats.

Peter decided enough was enough and jumped behind Kraven, grabbing him by the back of his fur coat and throwing full force in a tree, sending him straight through it.

"Hey Greer, you okay?" He asked as he approached her carefully, weary of her due to the last time Kraven had put a collar around her.

"Yes, just please get this thing off me before he does something." She pleaded. In turn, he quickly approached her and grabbed either side of the collar, ripping it off forcefully and throwing it away before crushing her restraints holding her legs and wrists together.

"Want to help me kick his ass?" Peter offered his hand to her. She accepted while looking past the web slinger with a humoured glint in her eyes.

"There will be no need, it seems you forgot to hold back this time Spider." Tigra responded, causing Peter to look behind him expecting to see that Kraven had disappeared, only to be surprised seeing him covered in blood with visible broken bones sticking out of hit shoulders and ribs.

"Damn, well, he got what he deserved really, from what he said he was gonna do to you." Peter said darkly as he approached the broken hunter and put him out of his misery, stabbing him in the brain with one of his stingers.

To say Tigra was shocked was an understatement. She never would have expected to see Spidey kill anyone, especially not to protect someone as insignificant as her.

"I can't believe you'd do something like that, especially for someone like me." Greer said softly, while looking down in embarrassment.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you that you're worth t. Huh? Chin up. Plus, I think the cat look is sexy." Peter flirted, bringing a sile to Tigra's face.

"I must say Mr Parker, I would never expect you to openly flirt with a woman. Colour me impressed." Tigra joked while slowly wrapping her arms around his neck while pushing his mask up to his nose.

"Thank you. Truly." She whispered before kissing him softly at first, before the kiss eventually evolved into something more passionate. The two only stopping from a lack of oxygen.

"How- _Huff-_ do you feel _-Huff-_ about dinner?" Peter panted out.

"I _-Huff-_ feel like _-Huff-_ dinner sounds amazing." She got out.

" _Huff-_ Awesome." He chuckled before bringing her back into another kiss.

* * *

 _Later that day_

"I cannot believe that you're dating both Ms Marvel AND Black Widow! And now Tigra too!? Come on man! What does a brother got to do to have your luck with women!?" Johnny Storm whined as he sat beside Peter in their mutually favourite bar.

"Oh y'no, have your first love cheat on you with your nemesis, give birth to said nemesis' children and then get murdered by the same guy." Peter chuckled wistfully.

"Oh, and don't forget getting engaged to a well-known slut that looked to be faithful, and then walk in on her getting DP'd wearing nothing but the engagement ring that costed you triple your yearly salary." Peter continued before both laughed at it, obviously being fairly drunk already.

"Man, your life is so fucked up, it's not even funny." Johnny commented solemnly before making eye contact with Peter.

"I KNOW!" Peter shouted out before they both burst out laughing deliriously. All the while they where being watched by a 19-year old brunette who had unknowing marked her claim on our favourite Web-Slinger.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, wasn't that fun! Hope you guys all enjoyed that as much as I stressed over it. Cause it took a lot of stress for me to think up a chapter for this. Writer's Block is a serious condition.**

 **Anyway, who the hell is this chick? How has she "marked her claim" on Peter? And what does this entail? Find out next time! Whenever that is! Fuck knows!**


End file.
